


aquilo que nos liga

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Elia as vezes dizia que Ashara e Oberyn iam acabar se casando um dia.





	aquilo que nos liga

Elia as vezes dizia que Ashara e Oberyn iam acabar se casando e havia rumores pelo reino que os dois já estavam transando desde a adolescência.

Ambas essas opiniões estavam erradas : Ashara e Oberyn nunca se casaram, não um com o outro ou com qualquer outra pessoa. E eles só fizeram sexo uma única vez, e essa vez ocorreu quando eles eram mais velhos e ela já tinha o filho de outro homem em seu ventre e quando os corações de ambos estavam em luto pela morte de sua princesa.

"Eu poderia dizer que o seu filho é meu, e casar comvocê, se você quiser. Elia gostaria disso" ele disse quando ainda estava na cama dela.

"Sim, ela provavelmente gostaria. E eu te agradeço, mas eu tenho que recusar, o pai dele está vindo para Dorne"

"E ele está casado com outra mulher"

"Eu sei disso" ela disse pouco antes de adormecer.

No dia seguinte ele retornou para a Lançasolar e Ashara ficou para trás.

Oberyn tinha o hábito de contar para Ellaria todas as experiências sexuais que ele tinha quando ela estava ausente, mas nunca a que ocorreu naquele dia em Starfall, já que esta foi uma que nasceu não de desejo de prazer, mas sim de conexão: pelo reino vários sentiam pena da princesa Elia, mas eles não a conheciam, eles não a amavam, pelo menos não tanto quanto eles dois.


End file.
